Christmas in Neverland
by Susie G
Summary: Santa Clause sends the team to Neverland to save it from the destruction of the Wicked Witch of the West. Without Neverland there would be no magic meaning no North Pole and no Christmas. Its up to the agents to help good triumph over Evil. They will face many obstacles and villians and there will be lots of the guys saving girls sort of thing!


_I did my own version of Twas the Night Before Christmas. I hope everyone enjoys this little Christmas fic there will be lots of adventure and action and a lot of guys saving the girls sort of thing!_

_*It is a sequal to Penobscot River but you didn't have to read it to know what is going on._

**_Need to Know:_**_ Hotch and Emily have been married three years and they have a little girl named Annie who is three_

**_Need to Know: _**_JJ is pregnant_

**_Need to Know: _**_Garcia and Morgan are married_

**_Need To Know: _**_What I'm going to list below is what chracters each of the agents wanted to be when they were little._

**_Hotch - _**_Captain America, or Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid (His daughter wants him to be her Prince Eric)_

**_Emily - _**_Jeannie, from the old T.V. show I Dream of Jeannie_

**_Reid - _**_Merlin from Sword in the Stone_

**_JJ - _**_Sleeping Beauty_

**_Will - _**_JJ's Prince Charming_

**_Garcia - _**_Belle with her magic mirror_

**_Morgan - _**_Captain Hook_

**_Rossi - _**_Yo Simmety Sam (From the Looney Tunes)_

**_I love Christmas and all the magic that revolves around Christmas and that childlike tendency in us that we all share at some point or another. That was my ispiration for the story and I hope you all enjoy! May your Holiday Season be blessed with lots of cheer!_**

* * *

**Twas the night before Christmas when all through Rossi's house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse**

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nickolas soon would be there.**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of flying to Neverland danced in their heads**

**…suddenly up on the roof there arose such a clatter, but no one sprang from their beds to see what was the matter**

**…down the chimney St. Nickolas came with a bound, to see 7 FBI agents sleeping all around.**

**Quietly he stepped to the table by the chair, grabbed a bite of cookie and noticed the letter laying there**

**He chuckled when he read the part that said; please let us go on an adventure to Neverland.**

Santa laid down the letter. He looked to the agents and almost shed a tear. So much of what we have in childhood is lost when we are grown, but in that moment he realized that not all hope is lost and tonight he would grant their request. "Awake." He spoke, so soft and kind.

In that moment all of the agents were standing in the room, next to Santa, but yet they could still see their selves sleeping.

Garcia and JJ were gaping in Santa's direction, totally focused on him. Garcia took a few steps closer staring and gaping as if he was an inanimate object. Santa stood still observing their reactions.

Morgan and Will were looking at their selves sleeping on the couch, "Man, this can't be real." Morgan said looking to Will.

Reid then implied, "Actually I've read about things like this happening. It's called an out of body experience."

"Maybe were dead." Emily said, "But this time instead of seeing darkness I see... Santa Clause?" Emily tilted her head sideways.

With Emily's comment, everyone was now focused on Santa. Garcia crept a little closer and still Santa didn't move and then when she poked his belly he laughed and said, "Ho, ho, ho."

Garcia jumped back in surprise. "He's real! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't believe it." Reid said shaking his head, "If he was real then why is part of us still sleeping?"

Santa pulled down his glasses, resting them on the end of his nose. He took a few steps towards Reid's direction, "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer your mind is so full of facts, statistics and realistic ideologies that you can't even allow yourself to believe in me and you never have."

"There is no proof." Reid then rolled his eyes, "I'm talking to a figment of my unconscious imagination."

"My dear boy, do you remember many years ago a certain gift placed under the tree, waiting for you on Christmas morning? I believe you thought your mother forgot that she got it for you."

"It was a magic kit." Reid said.

"It was I Spencer who handpicked the gift for you. I knew it would expand your mind in other ways, besides what you read in books."

"Well if you are real, how do you explain me still lying in that chair over there?" Reid said pointing to himself, curled up in a ball, snuggled under a soft blanket.

Santa pushed his glasses back up and walked around next to Emily, "There is a simple explanation." He said to everyone and then directing his next comment to Emily he said, "No you are not dead." Then again he looked around the room, "You are sleeping and by request of your letter, I have chose to send you on an adventure to Neverland."

The girls were more than excited but the men were a little skeptical raising one eyebrow.

"In fact, you have asked at just the right time." Santa seemed a little bummed and took a seat by the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, taking a seat at his feet.

JJ and Garcia followed also setting on the floor, by his big black boots highlighted with a shiny buckle.

"Oh my dear children." He said forcing a smile and tenderly he touched each of the girls, with the tip of his finger placing it under their chin, "I'm afraid the North Pole is disappearing."

"Come again?" Rossi said.

"I believe he said the North Pole is disappearing." Hotch re-stated.

"But how?" JJ asked.

Santa sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Neverland is under attack, by the many villains you are familiar with. They have locked up everything that is good allowing evil to reign. Even the fairies are imprisoned."

The men gave each other strange looks and then looked back to Santa. "What does that have to do with the North Pole?" Morgan asked.

"Neverland is the most magical place, next to the North Pole. Without Neverland all the magic would dissappear."

The men didn't really know how to reply and kept letting Santa continue on.

"The only place that is safe is Atlantica. King Triton and the Good Witch of the East are protecting it."

"How can we save Neverland?" Garcia asked.

"By melting the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Like in the Wizard of Oz?"

Santa eyed Morgan with a , here's your sign, look. "Yes Derek." Santa looked back to the girls who were listening intently. He pulled a small blue bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. "All of you must ask King Triton to fill this bottle with water from Atlantica. Then you must take the bottle and pour it on top of the Wicked Witch. If you fail to do this before sunrise then I'm afraid there will be no more magic, or Christmas next year."

"Sunrise?"

"Yes Derek." Santa said once again.

Reid looked at his watch, "That only gives us seven hours and 43 minutes." His tone of voice sounded as if he believed, but still he questioned it in the back of his mind.

"Well I'm in." Hotch stated.

All the agents and even Santa looked at him funny. In their minds, he would have been least likely to be first to agree. He put his hands on his hips and said, "As Peter Pan would say, _To dream would be an awfully big adventure._"

"Now that's the spirit!" Santa laughed, "Anybody else?"

"Oh what the heck? Count me in." Rossi said stepping up next to Hotch.

The rest of the men gave nods, Garcia and Emily exclaimed verbally they would love to go, but JJ was quiet looking at the floor.

Santa got out of his chair and kneeled down next to JJ, "What is it, Jennifer?"

"I'm expecting and I don't want to do anything that would endanger my baby."

Santa lifted her chin, so she was looking at him, "My child the precious gift you are carrying will come to no harm. No child comes to harm in Neverland, it is a contract I made with the Witches and Peter Pan a long time ago. Yes at times there may be lost children, but in that time their imagination guides them to a safe place."

JJ smiles, "Then I'm in."

"Okay then. Peter Pan should have been here by now." Santa said looking around for his ominous shadow, "Well anyways when he gets here he will fly you to Neverland. Once you enter its boundries JJ, Spencer and Morgan will disappear. JJ I believe you wanted to be Sleeping Beauty and Spencer it's my understanding you wanted to be Merlin. Having said knowledge you will be imprisoned in the castle by the Wicked Witch and it's up to you to free Tinkerbell, telling her of the secret entrance into the castle. Once you tell her the location of the secret entrance she will find Peter Pan and he will guide you to the castle."

JJ and Reid high fived.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"You Derek are Captain Hook. With the use of Penelope's magic mirror she will guide the team to your ship and you will sail them across Atlantica to the West side of Neverland, leading you to the castle, from there you may continue on land to help you're comrades." Santa looks up at everyone else, "The rest of you will figure it out as you go along and be prepared for there will be many obstacles in your path. Each of you will have a tool that will help you along the way." The agents nodded.

The room was quiet and finally Santa stomped his foot, "Now where is that Peter Pan?"

Suddenly a cold burst of air filled the room and an apparent layer of frost covered it's contents. All the agents wrapped their arms around themselves as a blue, tinted man began to appear floating in mid air. He was small, had a pointy nose, a nice smile and he was dressed similar to Robin Hood, "Hi I'm Jack Frost."

Santa walked quietly over to Jack Frost, "What are you doing here?" he whispered then smiled at the agents.

Jack Frost leaned into Santa's ear, "Peter Pan is having a little trouble getting to Neverland, so I'm supposed to meet him there." Jack Frost looked in Emily and Hotch's direction when he told Santa of the news.

"And just what is the problem?" Santa asked quietly.

"Annie is having a little too much fun with the flying Santa."

Santa laughed, "Oh I see, well then…"

"Annie? Did you say Annie? Is she alright?" Emily asked.

Santa put his hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily she is fine. Annie has a very active imagination and let's just say, Peter Pan is getting a taste of what it's like to be a parent."

"So are they actually gone or are they still sleeping too?" JJ asked.

"Your children are gone and that's why I'm here, to make sure none of you wake up before they get back." Santa noticed the worried looks on the parent's faces. "Don't worry Peter Pan is taking them to Ariel and she will watch over them in Atlantica."

"But Henry can't swim." Will says with JJ nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Neverland is a magical place, they will be just fine. Now are you ready to go, times a wasting?"

The Agents nodded their heads. Jack Frost Drifted next to the chimney and said abruptly, "Away we go." his voice trailed off into the distance.

The agents were swiftly pulled out the chimney and up into the night sky, heading for the stars.

* * *

_Okay, if its a little confusing I promise it will makes sense as everything falls together. I know there is a lot of characters to keep track of but don't get lost in that. The main point is that they need to save Neverland from the wicked witch._


End file.
